


The Answer is Yes

by gblvr



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing he's not sure of is whether or not Hikaru actually said yes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kinkme).



He remembers pushing Hikaru against a tree, and kissing him. He's not sure how they got from the tree to the ground, but he remembers being in the dirt, pinning Hikaru's shoulders to the forest floor and straddling his hips, grinding his hard cock into the tight muscles of Hikaru's stomach as he leaned in and bit at the exposed skin just above his collar. He knows he fucked Hikaru -- the backs of his thighs and his lower back ache pleasantly, and he feels wrung out and sated in a way that only seems to come from having sex with another person.

The one thing he's not sure of is whether or not Hikaru actually said yes, and the more he thinks about it, the less sure he is. By the time he writes and submits his mission report he is positive that he forced himself on Hikaru, and he includes that in his report.

"Ensign Chekov, these are serious charges."

"With all respect, sir, I am aware of this. However, I am not accusing another, merely admitting my guilt in the matter. I assaulted a fellow officer, and I am willing to accept the consequences."

Kirk doesn't look impressed with Pavel's honesty.

"Please, sir, I only want to make amends for what I have done."

"Have you talked to Sulu?"

Pavel straightens to full attention. "I have not. I did not think it was appropriate for me to speak with him, considering the circumstances."

"All right, Chekov, humor me. Assume I don't know what happened on the planet, that no one's given me their reports. Walk me through it."

"As you know, we beamed to the surface, and split into pairs to do our survey. We worked for an hour, checked in with Commander Spock, and went back to collecting data. There was a plant. I brushed against it, and the pollen, it was all over my clothes and in my hair -- I must have breathed some in, as well. It was not long after that I began to feel strange. I do not remember everything that happened, but I know that I kissed Lieutenant Sulu, and that we engaged in intercourse. I do not remember whether or not he said yes, and so I can only assume that I forced myself upon him."

Kirk stares at him a long time before he pushes a PADD across the table. "Have a seat, Ensign, and read this."

Pavel does as he is ordered. The PADD contains Hikaru's report, but Pavel is not sure he should be reading it. "Sir, I do not th-"

"Read it, Chekov, and if you still think you did something wrong, then we can talk."

The room is quiet, with neither of them speaking, until Chekov drops the PADD onto the table. "No. I do not remember things happening this way."

"So you want me to submit this report? Even knowing what the consequences are?"

Pavel nodded. "I do, sir."

"Very well. Ensign Chekov, you are confined to quarters pending disciplinary action at the nearest star base."

\+ + +

Pavel's been locked in his quarters the better part of a day when the panel next to the door chirps. He's tempted to ignore it, but it might be the captain. He's willing to accept discipline for what he did to Hikaru, but he's not stupid enough to add insubordination to the charges, so he opens the door.

It's Hikaru.

"I do not think you should be here."

"Yeah, well, I have something to say, and you're damned well going to listen, Pavel."

Pavel steps back from the door, and allows Hikaru to enter. He stays where he is, watching as Hikaru paces back and forth. He figures it's only a matter of time before he says whatever it is he's come to say. He doesn't have to wait for long.

"I read your report. I think...Pavel, what you said. That's not what happened."

Pavel cannot meet Hikaru's eyes; he is too ashamed. "We both know what happened -- I." Pavel swallows. "I raped you, and I cannot let you lie for me, Hikaru."

"Are you that stupid? Do you think I'd lie about something like this?" When Pavel doesn't answer, Hikaru stops in front of him. "Do you really think I didn't want it? That I don't want you?"

"I- You. You did not say yes. I do not remember even asking you, so how could you have said yes?"

"But I didn't say no, either."

"That is not the point! I forced myself on you, made you do something you did not want to do."

"Pavel-"

"нет! I assaulted you, and I deserve whatever is going to happen to me."

Hikaru doesn't answer, just huffs out a breath and pushes Pavel against the bulkhead and kisses him. Pavel just stands there, too surprised to reciprocate at first, and then Hikaru brings his hands up, framing Pavel's face, and Pavel's mouth opens on a gasp. When Hikaru nips at his lower lip, he wraps his arms around Hikaru, pulling him closer and settling into the kiss with tongue and teeth. It's as good as he remembers, better even, because now he knows Hikaru wants it too. He can hear the hitch in his breath, and feel the way his hips are moving -- and  _О, боже_ Hikaru is so hard against him.

And, God, yes, Hikaru is pushing his sleep pants off, and dropping to his knees in front of Pavel and oh. Hikaru doesn't even pause before he's swallowing around the head of Pavel's cock, tight and hot and wet, and if he doesn't stop, this will be over before Pavel even has a chance to touch him.

"Please, stop. I cannot... I do not want this to be over so soon." Hikaru stops, pulling off so slowly that Pavel almost comes anyway. When he leans back in the press an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Pavel's cock, Pavel urges him up from the floor and into another kiss. He pushes his hands down the back of Hikaru's uniform trousers, and he cups the tight swell of his ass as he pulls their hips together. The length of Hikaru's cock feels so good, even through the fabric of his pants, and Pavel wants to see, touch, _taste_.

Pavel pushes off the wall, intending to move Hikaru away from the door, and nearly trips over his pants. He stops long enough to kick them off before he follows through, and walks Hikaru back toward the bed. As they walk they tug and pull and twist until they've removed their shirts, and by the time the backs of Hikaru's knees hit the bed, Pavel has his trousers unfastened. He pushes them down past Hikaru's hips and topples him to the bed, then crawls over him to press against him.

"Pavel -- I want..." Whatever he was going to say is lost as Pavel clasps his hand around their cocks and squeezes.

Pavel thrusts into his fist and a beat later Hikaru is arching beneath him, thrusting along with him, and it feels so _damned_ good, better than the best sex he's ever had, because it's Hikaru under him, whispering and pulling him closer. When their mouths are nearly touching, he hears what Hikaru is repeating over and over -- yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes -- and then he is kissing Hikaru and coming and it's perfect, because the answer is yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Happy_Trekmas Exchange.
> 
> Warning: perceived non-con


End file.
